The Wild Side of Things
by Leodasdragon
Summary: What if, when Kyoya went to go join a different team that wasn't team Japan Hikaru ended up following him? What if she managed to qualify for the African team? And what if… She became apart of team Wild Fang! And what if you threw a certain little brother in there? Kyoya x Hikaru rated T just in case. On slight hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Leodas: Leodas here, I just had always wondered what a story like this would be like… nobody has done this before, right? 0.0 Well, er anyway I had thought about what Team Wild Fang would be like with Hikaru, so I wrote a story about it… even though I haven't seen many episodes of this 0.0 so in other word enjoy… while I experiment with duck tape 0.0 and I'm also trying out different povs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade 0.0**

* * *

The world championship is coming up, and I have to help sponsor the tournament to help pick the members to represent Japan.

Which I suppose it's not that bad, considering that I don't have to Beyblade with anyone… Which I'm not sure if I will be able to ever Beyblade again, after what happened with my battle with Ryuga…

Oh wait, I almost forgot, for as some of you may know my name is Hikaru. Hikaru Hasama

And I am currently an assistant to Ryusei Hangane, or in other words Gingka Hangane's father. Which I'm not complaining because despite how… _unique_ Gingka's father is, I'm just glad I can still be of some help to people…

"Hikaru, can I _please_ join in the battle? Please! Please! Please!" Gingka begged. He wouldn't stop jumping around begging to battle… Though it looked more to me like he need to go to the bathroom. :P

I sighed. "No Gingka, you can't battle, you already have an automatic spot in the representatives of Japan." I explained.

"Aw! But it's been so long and I just want one battle- Mmmh-mmh-" The rest of his voice was muffled as he pressed his face against the glass window.

Both Ryusei and I sweatdropped.

_Wow he's an idiot…_

**XXX**

"And the final round will be Kyoya versus Tsubasa, as to decide who the sub blader will be!" Blader DJ called out, which surprised me. **(A/N: Sorry, but I only got like the last five minutes of this episode along time ago, and don't really know what happened XD) **

It was the final round of the tournament already? Which I guess isn't too surprising since Tsubasa had just defeated Yu,

But now it was time for Tsubasa's and Kyoya's battle. I wonder which one will win… I think Kyoya will probably win… Even though Tsubasa is a strong blader Kyoya's been training a lot…

I watched on as the battle seemed to be getting more intense, Kyoya and Tsubasa were both throwing each other their special moves and techniques.

I was almost scared at one point when Tsubasa went nuts and started to get a dark aura around him and yell: "I want to win! I will win!" And stuff like that…

I shuddered during that point… It reminded me of Ryuuga…

But despite all that Kyoya finished him with his special move, leaving Tsubasa's bey in the dust and him going back to normal. Thank goodness…

"Well, it looks like Kyoya is going to be an official member of the team!" Ryusei spoke up.

"Yeah, looks like it I guess." I replied.

Something didn't feel right though. He didn't look like a guy who had just been chosen to represent Japan. Not that he was the type to get excited over those kinds of things but still… Something just didn't seem right…

"What do you mean, Kyoya?!" I could hear Gingka's high pitched voice shout.

I looked over to see him standing in front of Kyoya. Something tells me this isn't going to end well…

"I told you! I'm not joining team Japan. I'm going to form my own team. And I WILL defeat you Gingka! I WILL defeat you!" Kyoya yelled and he just walked off… I think this shocked both me and Gingka.

"Kyoya!" Gingka shouted. "Kyoya!"

Where was he going go?! Just walking off like that… He could go anywhere honestly… But I knew one thing… This isn't going to end well…

* * *

**Leodas: Sorry that it's really really short, it will be a lot longer in the next chapters. I just hadn't seen most of this episode XD sad huh? **

**So here's a question: I was playing my Beyblade metal masters game, and saw Masamune's special move. It's called savage noise! XD Does anyone else think that's funny? Because I was laughing my head off! XD Don't know why though 0.0**

**You don't have to answer it though; it's just for fun for the people who do want to answer this! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Leodas: Hi again! Whew, I'm surprised I managed to update today. My teacher has given me this HUGE project again… **

**-_- But I'll do my best to update. But I hope this turned out alright, I always have a lot of trouble with chapters two and three -_- Oh, and thank you all for your reviews earlier ^^ I actually wasn't excepting many ^^**

**And most of the people who had the Beyblade game agreed that Masamune's move was funny xD (And Gingka is a copy cat 0.0) lol**

**So without further ado let's start ^^ And I don't own Beyblade ^^**

* * *

I watched as the new Japanese team left on there plane, to travel the world for the championships.

Even though Kyoya had left, Ryusei and I had thought it was best that we still had four team members for team Japan.

So it ended up that Tsubasa became an official part of the team, while Yu was booted up to a sub member despite him waiting to become a big part of the team.

And we had also come up with a team name for the Japanese representatives which was team Gan Gan Galaxy. Though really it fit Gingka more than anyone else on the team of him, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu.

And here I was, watching them take off into the air on a plane. Kyoya-less. This had become an unexpected turn of events.

Speaking of him, I wonder where he went off too… He could have gone anywhere really; maybe even on one of these planes…

"Hikaru?" I heard Ryusei ask, snapping me back into reality.

"What is it, sir?" I replied back. He sighed putting down the cell phone in his hand. Apparently he had been talking on it but I hadn't noticed.

"Could you go check out the plane across from the one that Gingka and the others flew one?" He asked.

That was odd. Why would he want me to go there? "What for?" I asked.

"They think a small child is trying to sneak up onboard..." He explained, which I guess seemed like a reasonable reason. "And I would see for myself, but the immortal phoenix has business to attend to!" He finished doing his 'immortal phoenix pose'.

_Never mind…He's even worse than Gingka._

"Is see…" I replied. "I'll get right on it."

After that he nodded and walked- no… _dashed_… away. So I went off to find whatever kid was trying to cause trouble on a plane. -_-

**XXX**

"Now… where is he?" I asked myself, since I was apart of the WBBA I could access anyway in this area. But that kid has to be around here somewhere. I hope I can find him soon; the planes are all just about to take off to wherever they're going.

Wait… Why am I trying to hard to find this kid again? I'm not a babysitter. -_-'

Ah, whatever… Wait! I think I see him! Yeah! A small boy running into the cargo of the same plane Ryusei was talking about!

The boy seemed to be pretty fast, hopping into the luggage in the bottom section of the plane.

But wow… I have to say this place must have awful security… :/

So I followed him to the cargo section, without any interference from workers or other people.

_Seriously?! Who runs the security around here?! _I thought.

And there he was again, the same boy I saw either… except… I caught a glimpse of his pine green hair…

Wait, could that be Kyoya?! 0.0

No… It couldn't be, this boy looked at lot like him but he was too short to be Kyoya, and this boy has slightly different hair stile.

But never the less I followed him, making my way around the luggage.

For a moment he turned around and saw me. "Aaah!" He yelled and ran off.

"Wait! Come back here!" I yelled but ended up tripping on someone's bag. "ow!"

"Stupid luggage…" I mumbled.

But then I heard what sounded like the closing of doors… plane doors that is… uh-oh…

"Hey, is that all the luggage?!" I could hear one of the workers yell outside.

"No, but we'll get it one the next plane!" The other shouted back, slamming the doors.

"No!" I yelled. But apparently they didn't hear me. And after that I heard the plane engine start and I felt myself and everything around me being lifted off the ground, and then I knew…

The plane was taking off…

Great! Now I'm stuck here going who knows where! And because of the little kid too!

Well, there's no use in complaining about it, I might as well go around here and see if I can find anything… since I'm obviously going to be on her for a while.

So I continued walking around the inside of the plane. It's not too big, but a lot bigger than I expected.

And it was pretty dark, not exactly a lot off lights. But I couldn't help but notice the shadow of a figure zoom past me.

That kid again…

"Hey, wait a second!" I shouted running after him.

He turned around and screamed. "It's slender man!" He yelled.

Okay… Did he just call me _slender man_? Do I look like I have tentacles?!

Whatever, I just followed the green haired boy…

And I came to a stop at a corner of the cargo and looked around. Where had he gone? He couldn't disappear that fast…

So I turned around to try and go back. But then saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at me…

"**AAAAAH!**" We both screamed at the same time, causing to me to fall backwards.

He ran off while I tried getting up to follow him… but then I feel back down as everything started to turn black…

Ah… I think I hit my head on something hard…

…aw man…

* * *

**Leodas: Well, I hope this chapter was alright I have such trouble with chapter 2 and 3. 0.0 and yes it is still short… I'll be more longer next chapter! I hope 0.0 **

**So here's another question for those of you who want to answer it: Who's your favorite Beyblade world championship team? :D **

**And you don't have to answer if you don't want to, and review are appreciated if you want to review of course~ Now i just have to get the permanent marker stains of my hands 0.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leodas: Yep. I back with another update. It's kind of a smallish update since I was busy but a small update is better than no update, right? ^^**

**Hikaru: no.**

**Leodas: Hey! Who said who could be in my author's notes?!**

**Hikaru: Me, since most of this story is probably going to be in my point of view.**

**Leodas: Good point. So as the results of the questions… Team voted for were teams' Wild fang, Wang Hu Zong, and Star breaker (lol I like team star breaker too!) With team wild fang seeing be the most popular out of the people here. :D **

**Hikaru: And as you know Leodas does not own Beyblade or the characters.**

* * *

Aw man… My head hurts.

I think I may have blacked out for a minute.

After a second I realized I was lying on the floor, but it's strange, because I feel something poking my cheek.

So I opened my eyes to see what it was. Big mistake. It was that boy again…

He looked at me and went wide eyed, I knew what was coming. "Aaaaaaaah! It's alive! It's going to eat me!"

Yeah… that. -_- He ran away screaming again. What is it about me that scares him?

After that I heard the opening of doors, which sounded like the same ones from before.

But the plane couldn't have landed already could it? Was I really out that long? Well at least I didn't have to endure having to roam around the cargo waiting until it landed.

So I stood up and made my way through all the scrambled luggage, and soon stepped out of the doors of the plane.

The boy was no where in sight, but I was sure I'd see him later… Then have a word or two with him.

But I also noticed that it was awfully sunny outside… okay, first things first. First I find out where in the world I am, hope that I'm not to far away from Japan, contact Ryusei, and then try to get that kid and go home.

That's a plan, right?

So I decided to walk over to the airport while easily avoiding any securities. (Seriously this place has even worse security than the one in the last airport!)

I walked around for a little bit, making my way around the small crowds of people that must have come from the incoming plane/planes.

I eventually got to a counter with a woman behind it.

She has dark skin and jet black hair and seemed to be a little busy… I hope this isn't going to bother her…

"Um… excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?" I asked.

She stopped what she was doing for a second and looked down at me and stared blankly. Did I do something wrong?

"Africa." She finally replied. "You are in Africa."

I just stood there and blinked. I was in Africa? Wow, I was out for a while… But of all places why Africa? And why would someone try and sneak onboard a plane to get here?

Well, whatever the reason I needed to let Ryusei know where I was…

"Hey, is there a phone a can use around here?" I asked her.

She nodded and pointed over not to far behind me where some phone booths were. "Thanks." I said.

I went over and punched in the numbers to his office. I sure hope he is in the room right now…

After a few seconds I heard someone pick up the phone on the other end. "Hello?" He asked. It was Ryusei, thank goodness… maybe…

"Hey." I replied. "It's me Hikaru."

"Hikaru?!" I heard Ryusei shout on the other end. "Where are you?! Everyone has been looking for you for hours!" He exclaimed. I had to pull the phone a little ways from my ears to keep him from busting my ear drums.

"I'm uh… At the Africa airport." I replied.

"…" There a moment of silence for a second. "Africa? How in the world did you get there?"

I shrugged, and then realized that he obviously couldn't see me because we were on the phone. "It's a long story…" I sighed. I wasn't going any further than that at the moment.

"Well whatever happened, could you tell me which airport you were sent to? So I can have someone pick you up." He asked.

"Sure, just give me a minute to see." So now all I had to do was find out which airport I was at.

I leaned back against the wall and looked around for some sort of logo or something to show where I was at.

I even looked out the window, but it was mostly sand except for a pine green haired boy out in the distance.

Wait, what?

I narrowed my eyes as to try and make it out better… yeah, that was definitely Kyoya.

I mentally facepalmed. He must have taken the plane! Of course, why hadn't I guessed it! Even he can't just walk to somewhere this far.

Well… He could but it would take a while. But why Africa? And where was he going?

"Hikaru?" I heard Ryusei ask on the other end.

"Yeah, just a second, hold on." I replied then looked over back to the woman. "Hey!" I said getting her attention. "What's in that direction?" I asked pointing in the direction Kyoya was heading.

"To the stadiums." She replied. "They are picking representatives for the African team." She explained.

"Thanks."

That explains it. Kyoya said that he was going to form his own team, so he was. With the African team…

"Uh, Hikaru?" I heard Ryusei ask again, but I didn't reply.

Why was I suddenly so interested in where Kyoya was going all of a sudden? It's not like it's my problem.

"Hikaru? Are you still there?"

Was it even any of my business? Probably not, but I want to go see what happens… And where he's going…

Maybe I could even help some. I may not be a blader anymore but maybe I could do something…

"Hello?!" Ryusei asked again.

"… Um, Ryusei, I have to go. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said.

"Wait-" I hung up and went outside.

There was no turning back now. I was going out, into Africa to follow Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I yelled as I ran out in the direction where he went. I new he didn't hear me though; he couldn't with him that far. Oh well…

I don't know why I hung up on Ryusei and I don't know why I decided to follow Kyoya. But I did know one; that I was now following him… To where ever he's going.

* * *

**Leodas: Yes, now this is where Hikaru follows him. :D**

**Hikaru: You make no sense.**

**Leodas: I thought you said this was your point on view. :P**

**Hikaru: …whatever. Just review so you get to help me hit Leodas with a plane.**

**Leodas: Hey! 0.0 ... And i almost forgot! Question time! How did you react when you found out Demure was a girl in the manga and a boy in the anime? And if you didn't know, what's your reaction? xD I was like; isn't that gender bending a little bit? 0.o**


End file.
